Minecraft Xbox News
Here you can find the latest Minecraft Xbox News about Updates, Skin Packs and much much more! Title Update News TU 10 Update Details: - Fix to Spanish localisation data so ‘The End’ completion text is displayed on defeating the Enderdragon. - Fix for Silver LIVE profiles getting an error message on loading a save. - Fix for lighting bug causing unlit areas even when light sources were placed in these areas. - Fixed slowdown caused by explosions (TNT and Creepers). - Fixed frame rate slowdown in The End being experienced by some players until the Endercrystals were destroyed. - Fixed crash when placing lots of Item Frames with Maps inside. - Fixed collision box issue at the top of Ladders. - Fixed issues with animals taking damage randomly, or falling through the wooden planks floors. - Made Dispenser suck water/lava back into an empty bucket. - Fix for Potion Bottles being launched from a Dispenser. - Enabled placing Pressure Plates on Nether Fence. - Fixed an issue with Fire Charges sticking at the edge of the world. - Change to not be able to place more than the maximum amount of Paintings/Item Frames, rather than removing previously placed ones. - Stop players from interacting with Item Frames and Paintings when ‘Can Build and Mine’ is disabled. - Fixed the Custom Skin Animation setting not working. - Play the correct sound on hitting the Enderdragon. http://playxbla.com/minecraft-xbox-360-edition-tu9-is-now-available/ Skin Pack News and more! Minecraft Xbox Disc: Microsoft will soon bring “Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition” to retail as a disc-based version that will let gamers who are not currently connected to Xbox LIVE experience the thrill of Minecraft! This version of “Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition” will contain all the same features and content included in the current version, as well as the new additions coming soon in the ninth title update to the game. The retail game will be exactly the same as the digital version in every way, including support for multiplayer connectivity between the retail game and the digital download, and the retail disc version will receive all the same content and feature updates as the digital version ongoing. The retail disc will arrive in stores in the US on April 30, and will cost $19.99. The retail package is also coming to Australia, Hong Kong, India, New Zealand, Singapore, and Taiwan in early June 'Skin Pack 4 Details: ' #Tree Man #Creeper Suit #Red Spartan – Halo #Blue Spartan – Halo #Alistair – Dragon Age #Morrigan – Dragon Age #Sten – Dragon Age #Leliana – Dragon Age #Altair #Ezio #Connor #Barbarian – Castle Crashers #Blacksmith – Castle Crashers #Augustus Cole – Gears of War 3 #Samantha Byrne – Gears of War 3 #Mordecai – Borderlands #Lilith – Borderlands #Brick – Borderlands #Claptrap – Borderlands #Sensei – Fruit Ninja #Barry Steakfries – JetPack Joyride #Charlie Murder – Charlie Murder #Skelekitten – Charlie Murder #Ninja – Mark of the Ninja #Grizzly Bear #Penguin #Beaver #Moose #Polar Bear #Wolf #Knight 1 #Knight 2 #Knight 3 #Knight 4 #Priest #Butcher #Baker #Miner #Baker’s Wife #Baroness #Mermaid #Victorian Woman #Valkyrie Warrior #Highway Woman #Ezio – Assassin’s Creed #Altair – Assassin’s Creed #Conner – Assassin’s Creed http://playxbla.com/its-here-skin-pack-4-for-the-minecraft-xbox-360-edition-is-now-available/